


Our happy ending

by miraculousandstrangerthingsworld



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: A little bit of angst, F/M, How Do I Tag, Identity Reveal, Miraculous Fanworks, fuff, idk how to tag, not even noticeable
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:22:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27437290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miraculousandstrangerthingsworld/pseuds/miraculousandstrangerthingsworld
Summary: "When Marinette became Guardian, she learned that she could no longer serve as Ladybug. She explains this to Chat, who agrees to retire and assist her in her guardian duties. Identity reveal with fluff and joy. They choose Luka to be the new Ladybug wielder and Kagami to be the black cat wielder. What could go wrong?" by Shattered_Heartless
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 8
Kudos: 49
Collections: Miraculous Fanworks Anniversary 2020





	Our happy ending

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Shattered_Heartless](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shattered_Heartless/gifts).



> I really hope you guys enjoy this fic. I was thinking about writing fluff a lot recently, so when I saw this prompt, I was really happy I could write it. 
> 
> Also, thank you so much [Khanofallorcs](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Khanofallorcs) for beta reading my fanfiction. Please don't forget to check his page out as well.

It’d been two months since Marinette became the guardian of the Miraculous Box. Two months since Master Fu lost his memories and went to London for a calmer and better life. It was suffocating for the poor girl. She had already been having a hard time before having to take care of the Box, but the situation got even worse than it already was. If she could sleep normally only once per week when she was only a Holder, now she wasn’t able to have proper sleep at all.

She got out of bed at the sound of her alarm clock. It was the fifth night in a row when she hadn’t slept at all. The eyebags had become way worse and her usually happy gaze looked exhausted. The bakers’ daughter had to put on an awful lot of makeup to not look like a walking zombie. 

At school, everyone seemed to acknowledge the fact that Marinette hadn’t had a good night’s sleep due to the fact that she was holding a cup of black coffee, and she never had coffee unless she was extremely tired. The black-haired girl sat near her best friend in silence and started to prepare her books and supplies for Mrs. Mendeleev’s class.

“Marinette, are you all right?” asked Adrien, concerned. Lately, his friend had started acting weirdly, so of course, he was concerned for her. 

“Yeah, I’m just a little tired, that’s all. All the designing and homework takes hours from my sleep” She let a cute giggle as she answered the boy’s question. 

“If there’s anything you need, tell me, okay?” 

She simply nodded and gave him a light smile that melted the blond’s heart. All he could do was form a wide smile on his lips and look deep into her bluebell eyes, wanting to read her mind. They were staring at each other for a few minutes that felt like hours, until the bell interrupted the lovebirds’ moment. 

Alya sighed. “They’ve been looking in each other’s eyes for minutes. When are they going to realize that they’re made for each other?” the blogger asked her boyfriend, without actually expecting a precise answer.

“Someday, you know it.”

* * *

“Ladybug and Chat Noir, give me your Miraculous” Mr. Pigeon was flying around Paris with the help of his beloved birds. 

The heroes facepalmed. ‘ _ Why did Hawkmoth akumatize this poor man again? Shouldn’t he make plans for the future? It’s not helping him with anything’ _

Once again, they managed to defeat the villain, but it was harder than usual. Ladybug lost the chance to get the akumatized object twice due to her tiredness, only managing the third time.

“Ladybug, what’s going on? You seemed too distracted today. Are you okay? Is there something on your mind?”

“C-chat, I haven’t slept at all in five days! Being a hero  _ and  _ a Guardian is really exhausting. I can barely keep up with schoolwork!” the bakers’ daughter looked at her feet. It was so hard having so many responsibilities and she was only a teenager. At the moment she wished she was the other black-haired girl that managed to get her crush’s attention: none other than Kagami Tsurugi. At least, she didn’t have so many things to do and she had many qualities: straightforward, honest, beautiful, athletic, strong and so much more. Honesty…..the quality Marinette loved so much, yet she couldn’t have. ‘ _ Thinking about it, I’m not that different from Lila. I have to lie to everyone in order to protect my secret and it hurts me so much.’ _

“Well, what if you quit being a hero and decide to spend your time being a Guardian?”

“What about the Ladybug Miraculous? And what about you?” asked the girl in the sweetest pleading voice the blond had ever heard. 

“Give the Miraculous to someone that is worthy, in your opinion, and someone you know you can trust. And I was thinking about retiring to help you as well. You can give the Black cat miraculous to somebody who you know that can handle it. You can tell them who you truly are, but later.”

“Do you really think it’s going to work out?”

“Yes, you have my whole trust, M’lady”

She thought for a few minutes and made her final decision.

“All right, I guess now’s the time to show each other who we truly are.” She let a small sigh escape her mouth while the boy’s excitement could be read on his big eyes. “Spots off”

In front of the blond, there stood his friend and the kwami of Creation. His mouth was wide open and his brain could barely process what had just happened.

“M-Marinette, y-you’re Ladybug? Is this a dream?”

“Well, I am Ladybug and Marinette. And no, Chat, this is the reality”

The boy just closed his eyes in gratefulness and took a deep breath.“Claws in”

He opened his eyes to see a terrified Marinette.  _ ‘What happened? Is she disappointed?’ _

“Adrien, I’m so glad it’s you!” Before he could speak, the boy felt a pair of arms curling up around his torso. The model sighed in relief as he watched the teenage girl bury her face in his muscular chest. The image in front of him made the boy lose control over himself, going as far as lifting Marinette’s chin up and gently pressing his lips onto her plump ones. She moved her hands to his neck and he put his on her small waist that looked like it belonged to a model. The kiss was perfect until they both had to break it, gasping for air. 

“I love you, Marinette Dupain-Cheng”

“I love you too, Adrien Agreste”

“So, have you decided who the next Holders are going to be?” The designer’s son asked the love of his life. 

“Yes.”

* * *

The next day, Luka and Kagami woke up with small boxes containing the Ladybug and the Black Cat Miraculouses next to them. It was now their turn to protect the city of Paris from the evil Hawkmoth and make all of it their own love story. It was their turn to feel pain, have sweet moments, and look at the beautiful view of the city of love... 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked this fanfiction.
> 
> If you did, don't forget to join the Miraculous Fanworks discord server(with almost 900 members) [here](https://discord.gg/mlfanworks). There we have a place for readers, writers, cosplayers, and artists. There are beta reading services, collaborations, different advice, monthly challenges and more. Feel free to come here. You are welcome anytime.


End file.
